earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ted Grant
History Ted Grant: 1880 - 1914 Ted Grant is the son of Henry Grant, a soldier who fought in the American Civil War. After the war, Henry found work in Gotham City as a dock worker and eventually found love with an unknown woman of an East End brothel. Henry would eventually impregnate this woman and took her in to care for her during her pregnancy. Ultimately, this woman left Henry in the middle of the night soon after giving birth to their son. Henry Grant is said to have never bothered looking for her, his heart never mending after this betrayal. Henry raised Ted as best he could, relying on neighbors and friends to care for Ted while he worked until Ted was old enough to accompany his father to the docks. Ted never had a proper education, instead getting his 'book learning' from the dock worker friends of his father who would give Ted lessons as they worked. One of Ted's dockside instructors was a man named Old Tom who had been fond of books before his eyesight got so bad he couldn't make out the letters. This guy taught Ted to read and write and on Old Tom's breaks, Ted would repay this man's kindness by reading out loud from the stories in the books Old Tom provided him. When Old Tom passed away, Ted was thirteen, and his father decided it was time for Ted to earn his keep. For the next few years Ted worked the docks with his father. This hard work molded Ted into a fit young lad. Toward the end of the nineteenth century, Ted and his father had taken to spending their time at the end of their shift watching the pugilist matches in an abandoned warehouse not far from where they worked. One day, after a match, a drunken Henry bumped into one of the fighters and a fight broke out. Ted jumped into the fray, and with one punch laid the fighter flat. Of course, this gave Henry an idea. Ted became a pugilist and Henry his manager and coach. Ted had a natural talent for fighting and quickly swept through all-comers in the dockside matches. Henry urged his son to give up his dream of becoming a doctor and go professional. To that end, Henry found Ted a personal trainer and promoter: Mr. Flint and Mr. Skinner. These two were shady fellows. Many years after hiring them, Henry decided to fire them. Enraged, these two beat Henry to death while Ted was out celebrating his most recent win. Ted came home later that night to find his father dead. Moments later, the police (tipped off by Flint and Skinner) came barging in. In his panic, and not realizing they were cops, Ted fought back and knocked out both men with considerable ease. Discovering they were cops, Ted grabbed whatever he could, fled the scene, and stowed away on a departing boat. When found, Ted bargained with the captain to work in the cargo hold to earn his fare to France. When he was not working, Ted read his father's journal and eventually learned his father had intended to fire Flint and Skinner. Ted vowed vengeance on Flint and Skinner, but that would have to wait as the Great War had broken out in Europe while Ted was at sea and Ted wasn't going to pass up a fight like this!Oracle Files: Ted Grant (1/2) Wildcat: 1914 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ted ages one year for every nine that passes, making him biologically about 49 when really he's closer to 140. Notes * In the comics he had nine lives. Links and References * Appearances of Ted Grant * Character Gallery: Ted Grant Category:Characters Category:The Society Members Category:Immortality Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Managers Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 5" Category:27th Reality